


Promises and Pink T-shirts

by Conductor_Neko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 7, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Victuuri Week, viktor promise, walking makkachin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conductor_Neko/pseuds/Conductor_Neko
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are out for a walk with Makkachin reminiscing about meeting one another and the promises between them. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos so far! This marks my last fic of Victuuri week so I hope you enjoy! I hope to continue writing about Yuri on Ice but at a lot slower pace. Please enjoy!

Day 7- Endings- Viktor/Promises & Yuuri/Memories

 

It was nearing 8 p.m. and dusk was squeezing out every last drop of the remaining sunlight. Viktor turned to his fiancé who was at his side, holding onto Makkachin’s leash. Yuuri was looking out at the sea, and if Viktor looked close enough he could see the sunset reflect of the waves and into Yuuri’s eyes.

“Yuuri,” he said. “We should head back before it gets too dark. We’re already pretty far from home.”

Yuuri turned towards him but his gaze remained fix on the sea. “Mm,” was his response, but he kept on walking forward. Viktor could only sigh and follow his lead along the ocean side. The moon was growing more prominent by the minute and each inch closer to the center of the sky brought the air around them a few degrees lower. 

He whined again, “Yuuuuuuriiiiii”. Even Makkachin was beginning to lose interest in the walk, his pace slowing.

As if he’d been in a daze, Yuuri finally snapped back to reality and looked at Viktor. “Oh, we’re pretty far now. We should head back.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” he pouted at his fiancé. 

“R-really? Sorry, I’ve just had a lot to think about.”

“Oh? What about?” Viktor’s face scrunched up, looking intently at his companion.

“So, we’ll be married in not too long and all and I was thinking about how it all started. When you showed up at the hot springs, even then I couldn’t have fathomed that it would’ve ended up like this. That we would…”

Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s and squeezed which prompted a wave of red to wash over him. “That’s only because you forget all about how you seduced me at the banquet. Throwing yourself at me so shamelessly…” he teased.

“I told you not to mention that!” The tips of Yuuri’s ears had grown a crimson red. But Viktor only squeezed harder and leaned his weight onto Yuuri’s shoulder.

“But how could I forget? How you warmed up on that pole, grinding against the metal so sensually, then how you wrapped yourself around me so desperately, your drunken breath lapping at my ears-“

“Stooop!” Yuuri stopped in his tracks, jerking Makkachin back and startling Viktor who took an instinctive step back. 

Viktor flashed his puppy dog eyes at Yuuri as if hurt by his unwillingness to reminisce with him. “But Yuuri, I only wanted to remind you that I promised to see you didn’t I.”

He took Yuuri by both hands, cradling Makkachin’s leash in between their hands. He looked straight into his fiancé’s eyes, his face serious.

“How could I forget my dear Yuuri’s request? Honestly, it may have been one of the only promises I’ve ever remembered.”

“Is that why you always forget to do the groceries?”

Viktor grimaced while trying to keep smiling. “Of course everything my Yuuri tells me is important-“

“Or why you forgot to meet me at the restaurant for our first anniversary?”

“Listen, Yuuri, I-”

“Or when you promised me you’d never, ever put your pink shirts in with the whites!”

Viktor when red in silence while looking away and whistling.

“Viktor!”

Yuuri pulled his fiancé’s hand towards him, resulting Viktor in losing his balance and falling into Yuuri’s arms. Suddenly only a few inches from the other, Viktor conceded. 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I’m sorry I haven’t done to uphold my promises up till now. But if you look into my eyes and watch, you’ll see I’m sincere when I say I won’t ever let you feel let down again.”

Yuuri smiled and nuzzled himself against Viktor’s neck. “I believe you. But if I ever find another white t-shirt come out pink from the dryer-”

“You won’t.” He placed a hand atop Yuuri’s head, stroking it. 

“I promise.”

The street lamps had faded into the background, the only light reflected off the waves to their right. Wrapped around each other, they made their way forward. But it wasn’t long before they realized something.  
“Yuuri! It’s eleven p.m. and we’re at the edge of town already!” They ended up calling a cab and loading themselves with Makkachin in between. The ride was spent maneuvering around dog fur to get in closer as they embraced, each touch then melting into a kiss. Each parting of their lips was a silent promise of its own, pledging their love to one another for eternity.


End file.
